1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a physiological detection system and, more particularly, to a host of a physiological detection system and a physiological detection device with high detection accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-invasive physiology detection utilizes a red light beam (wavelength of about 660 nm) and an infrared light beam (wavelength of about 910 nm) to illuminate body tissues, and measures physiological characteristics through detecting a light intensity variation of penetrating light based on that the oxyhemoglobin and the deoxyhemoglobin have different absorptivities for specific light spectrum.
With the popularity of portable electronic devices or wearable electronic devices, the physiological detection function is gradually applied to these electronic devices. Generally, an electronic device employs a crystal oscillator configured as a local oscillator. However, employing a crystal oscillator has a high cost, high circuit complexity and large circuit board size.